callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-8
The Mi-8 '''and Mi-17''' "Hip" are medium sized transport and utility helicopters which can carry up to eight troops. They appear throughout the Modern Warfare series, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II,Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare It makes its first appearance in the campaign mission "The Coup" and is seen throughout the entire game. It operates as a troop transport for the majority of the game, transporting enemy soldiers who fast-rope from the helicopters. One notable example of the Mi-8's role in the game is during the campaign mission "Hunted". After being shot down in Western Russia, Captain Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Gaz and Nikolai are pursued by Ultranationalist forces. In the level "War Pig", two Mi-8s are seen dropping OpFor troops, but the player can shoot them down with RPGs. Eight Mi-8s appear in the campaign mission "Heat", five while Soap is covering the SAS commandos' retreat with a minigun, and three after entering the fields in front of the barn. In fact, it is possible to shoot down all five helicopters to prevent more troops from appearing later on. It is also seen dropping troops at the end of "One Shot, One Kill", during "Shock and Awe" and during "Ultimatum". In the last two levels mentioned, it is possible to shoot them down with RPGs or the M203 Grenade Launcher, although three shots are necessary. In Acts 2 & 3, most Mi-8s can be shot down, using the RPG or the M203 Grenade Launcher, although three shots are needed to do so. Two Loyalist Mi-8s appear in "Game Over". Sergeant Kamarov and his forces fast rope down to rescue Captain Price and Soap MacTavish after the latter kills Zakhaev. When in the air, it always has its hatch open. In mission Hunted, it is possible to destroy Mi-8 without a Stinger. To do this, player must cook a grenade, and throw it inside the helicopter. If done correctly, Mi-8 will blow up and fall down. However, the player cannot continue with mission, as the Mi-8 is already destroyed. Gallery Codmw game over mi8 Ultranationalist controlling .jpg Mi-8s going down.png|Two Mi-8s being shot down. Mi-8 in-filght CoD4.jpg|An Mi-8 in-flight. OpFor Mi-8 CoD4.jpg|OpFor soldiers roping down a Mi-8. Loyalist Mi-8.jpg|A Loyalist Mi-8 extracting a wounded Soap. Hip in Blackout.png|Mi-8 in "Blackout". Mi-8s Ultimatum CoD4.png|Patrol. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the Mi-8 is used throughout most of the levels involving Russian forces and is featured multiple times throughout the game. Unlike the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant, the Mi-8 can now be downed with a single shot from a M203. The Mi-8 can be seen dropping off troops in several missions, notably in "Exodus", in which the player can direct Honey Badger to shoot them down if the player designates them as targets. They are also seen airlifting vehicles in the level "Contingency". It is also used by FSB airport security in "No Russian". There is also an Mi-8 that appears as a static object on the multiplayer map "Highrise". They also appear at the end of the Special Ops mission Suspension, dropping in troops. Since the mission Overwatch is based on Hunted, Mi-8s appear heavily in the level, dropping troops in. They can easily be destroyed by any of the AC-130's weapons, although the 25mm gun is much more effective. However, they don't show up as any kind of heat signature or target, so the player on the ground typically has to target them using the laser designator in order for the gunner to see their position. Also they don't seem to be solid objects, as the laser designator's beam often passes right through them depending on the angle. This can only be seen through the eyes of the AC-130 gunner. Gallery Mi-8 in Arcadia.png|Troops fast roping from Mi-8 in "Exodus". Mi-8_going_down.png|Mi-8 going down. Hip_in_Second_Sun.png|Mi-8 in "Second Sun", dropping troops. Mi-8_in_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|In "Loose Ends". Mi-8_dropping_troops_No_Russian_MW2.png|In "No Russian". Mi-8_going_down_Overwatch_MW2.png|Mi-8 going down in spec ops mission "Overwatch". Call of Duty: Black Ops Players will encounter the Mi-8 six times during the campaign: *In the mission "Vorkuta", Mason first uses an improvised harpoon gun to bring down an Mi-8 as step five of the escape plan, "Skewer the winged beast"; during the final part of the getaway, Mason can use the DShK MG mounted on the truck to shoot down the chasing Mi-8. *In the mission "Executive Order", Mason and Woods have to dodge the patrolling Mi-8s. *In the mission "Numbers", an Mi-8 flew over Dr. Clarke's lab to land troops to recover his research. *In the mission "Rebirth": **Mason needs to dodge the Mi-8 searchlights as he made his way towards the bioweapon lab. **Hudson can first shoot down an Mi-8 as it is unloading enemy troops, but his BTR-60 will be destroyed by another one. Later, Hudson will need to grab a Strela-3 to shoot down two Mi-8 before he and his team can push on towards the bioweapon lab. *In the mission "Redemption", Mason needs to pick up a Valkyrie rocket launcher (Strela-3 on Wii) from the ground to shoot down two Mi-8s circling above the Rusalka deck. If the player manages to shoot them down with just one rocket, the Double Whammy achievement/trophy will be unlocked. *In the mission "Payback", Woods and Mason shoot one down while flying the Hind. Gallery Mi 8 Rebirth BO.png|An Mi-8 gunship as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops. First-Person-Valkyrie.jpg|Two Mi-8 Hips in Redemption, while Mason tries to shoot them down with the Valkyrie Rocket Launcher. Mi-8_Vorkuta_BO.png Mi-8_hit_by_a_harpoon_Vorkuta_BO.png Crashed_Winged_Beast.jpg|A crashed Mi-8 Hip Helicopter in Vorkuta. Mi-8_Numbers_BO.png Mi-8_going_down_Numbers_BO.png Mi-8 Rebirth BO.png Mi-8_about_to_get_hit_by_a_Strela_Rebirth_BO.png Mi-8_going_down_Rebirth_BO.png Mi-8 Redemption BO.png Mi-8 Executive Order BO.png Mi-8_Payback_BO.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Mi-8 (now referred to as Mi-17) returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and can be seen dropping in enemy Juggernauts in Survival Mode. They cannot be shot down, even with a Predator Missile. It appears in the campaign multiple times rappelling soldiers to assault the player. Makarov and the Inner Circle use an Mi-17 in "Turbulence" to ambush the FSO and capture President Vorshevsky. In "Back on the Grid", an Mi-17 is used by Makarov to transport the chemical weapon out of Sierra Leone, which Task Force 141 fails to stop. Russian Forces rappel from Mi-17s in "Persona Non Grata", "Bag and Drag" and "Iron Lady". Mi-17s are transporting BTR-80s around Prague in "Eye of the Storm" and the Czech Resistance shoots one down over a courtyard. Gallery Mi-8 in Turbulence MW3.png|An Mi-8 in "Turbulence". Mi-17 spotlight MW3.jpg|A Mi-8 with a spotlight. Close-up_Mi-8_MW3.png|In "Persona Non Grata". Mi-17_Back_on_the_Grid_MW3.png|In "Back on the Grid". Mi-8 Eye of the Storm MW3.png|In "Eye of the Storm". Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Mi-17 appears in Afghanistan, in mission Old Wounds. Mi-8 Old Wounds BOII.png|Two Mi-8s in Afghanistan. Destroyed Mi-8 Old Wounds BOII.png Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Mi-8 (now referred to as Mi-17) appears in the mission "Fission". It serves as an evacuation transport for KVA personnel after the nuclear power plant in Seattle goes critical. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Barkov's Forces make use of Mi-8's during the Invasion of Urzikstan and throughout the Urzikstan Insurgency conflict. In "Proxy War", a large number of them are stationed at a Russian Military Base and can be seen being utilized by the faction as a troop transport vehicle throughout the campaign. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Vehicles Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Aircraft